


Can't help falling in love with you

by jinbeisan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Doubt, Established Relationship, Fluff, I know, M/M, Mild Angst, Oneshot, and aarg, and yes, damn i wish it were true, i dunno, im so sorty, iwaizumi is playing the 21 pilots version, maybe realangst, personal experience here, this came to me in a dream okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinbeisan/pseuds/jinbeisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he got closer, Elvis’s “Can’t help falling in love with you" was being played with…………………. a ukulele? Iwaizumi was strumming along horribly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't help falling in love with you

_Take my hand_

“Do you trust me”, Iwaizumi asked. “Yeah, of course.”

He grabbed his hand and was pulled Oikawa farther up the mountain. He and Oikawa were making their way through the forest. It was already past sunset, ans way past their bedtime. Fireflies could be seen as the condensation from the hazy summer day was starting to solidify in the freshness that the moon brought. Iwaizumi had to admit, it was a beautiful sight. Oikawa had wanted to see the stars, and the aliens.

course, the whole ”lets go and hunt bugs Iwa-chan! Come on, it’s not that late?” had been a weak cover up for an excuse to investigate the hills. There had been recent sightings of supernatural phenomena and Oikawa being Oikawa, he had to see the source so he could prove to Iwaizumi that aliens were real(for the millionth time).

Iwaizumi was so focused that he didn't notice the ethereal quietness that had enveloped the night. Wait, shouldn't Tooru be babbling about some alien nonsense? Iwaizumi stopped and looked around. Oikawa was nowhere to be seen. “TOORU!! TOORU!! WHERE ARE YOU!!”.

He went back the way he came and soon enough spotted a small head of whipped chocolate, quivering with fear. he crouched down and got to eye level with the frightened boy. "Tooru! I'm here, everything is okay, don't worry, we'll see your aliens okay?” “i don’t know what to do without you Iwa-chan!, i was so scared. I dont want to become an experiment!” Exasperated, Iwaizumi got up and held out his hand.“Take my hand, and hold on tight. Let’s get this over with and get home. We’re already in loads of trouble anyways.”

Tooru wiped his tears and gingerly grasped on to Iwaizumi. His grip got stronger the farther they went up the mountain.

_Take my hand, you're safe with me_

 

 

_Take my whole life too_

“I can’t take it anymore!”

“It’s just a phase Oikawa. Come on! You’ve never let anything get you down like this. I know you’re stronger than this.”

Iwaizumi was in disbelief. The man who was always encouraging and sarcastic. The one who wa always ranting at him for being small. The one who was the pillar, the foundation of the team. Had collapsed. It had been his third one this week. He’s sensed that something was wrong with Oikawa the past few months.

A lack of liking to tease the underclassmen. During games, he zoned out often, and was eventually told to bench for the remainder of the season. _“Oikawa, your tosses haven’t been accurate lately. You’re usually flawless. Anything i should know?” “No sir, everything is a-ok!_ ” Oikawa said. No cravings for milk bread or the usual “let’s go see this movie Iwa-chan!! I heard it has aliens and spaceships!!” It seemed as if the grand king had reached his breaking point. The usually bubbly and motivational captain of Aoba Johsai was in pieces, the stress of making it to nationals, the pressure to get accepted to a university, the stress of maintaining an image, the facade had finally broken.

Raw and unprotected, Oikawa lay there, behind the gym in the storage bungalow. He was nowhere to be seen that day at practice, nor the day before and Iwaizumi got worried. How could the most secure man he knew also fall to expectations? He always blew passed them with flying colors. Iwaizumi sat next to Oikawa, his face red and blotchy due to the tears.Covered by his arm. He lay down beside him, and gently pushed his arm aside.

Oikawa opened his eyes, bloodshot and filled with remorse, he sighed. “Iwa-chan, I can’t do this anymore, everyone, everyone,” his words were choked with sobs. A shaky breath escaped his mouth, “everyone thinks im grand, a grand king, but i’m no more than a pauper, a slayer of dreams, i’ve woven my own web of lies, and i’m tangled in them. I can’t escape.”

More choked sobs escaped but were soon silenced when Iwaizumi wrapped an arm around Oikawa. A soothing hand massaged his tense back, and worked its way up to his head, bringing it closer to Iwaizumi’s chest. “Breathe, Tooru, take one breath at a time and clear your head, i’m here. I’m always going to be here for you, no matter what it takes, i’ll find you and make you happy. Please, Tooru. Don’t don’t do anything either of us is going to regret, please Tooru.” I  _love you_. Oikawa eased into the embrace and wove his own arms around Iwaizumi.Both remained motionless for what seemed like an eternity. Iwaizumi looked down and saw that the grand king had fallen asleep.

_He probably hasn’t slept at ease for a while. I’ll leave him to sleep._

_I don’t care if it takes my life, i’ll protect you Tooru, i’ll make sure you’ll never cry again._

 

 

 

_For i can’t help falling in love with you_

 

 

**To: asskawa**

follow the stars

**From: Iwa-chan**

Aah you know what time it is? You know i don’t have a spaceship Iwa-chan.

**To: asskawa**

No. Look out your window. The glow in the dark ones on the floor. Just go.

**To:Iwa-chan**

aah, so coy, is it a surprise???

**To:asskawa**

just wait and see

 

 

And Oikawa did just that. A short glimpse outside his dorm, and there it was. A trail of those fluorescent stick on stars led past the parking lot.

_How many boxes did this path take? You only get maybe 20 or so per box_. He followed anyways, and the trail led him to the rose garden and gazebo at their university.

As he got closer, Elvis’s “Can’t help falling in love with you" was being played with…………………. a ukulele? Iwaizumi was strumming along horribly. His eternal scowl was now more of a sign of frustration than contemplation. “Dammit, i should've practiced more” He succeeded in getting the main melody, and Oikawa had to admit it was a very entertaining sight.

He stood still, watching as his childhood friend, who was beyond talented with too many things to keep count of, was struggling ravenously to make a piece of varnished wood sing. “You’re so cute, Iwa-chan” followed by a giggle.

A flabbergasted Iwaizumi turned and looked at Oikawa in horror. _Had he been standing there the whole time? Watching me make a fool of myself? He is an S-type after all_. Oikawa walked over and held on to the ukulele. Upon closer inspection, Iwaizumi was beet red, probably from the squabble from before. _He’s so cute, i wish i could tell him already._

_I’m going to tell him today, even if it kills me, imma tell him,_ Iwaizumi thought. Iwaizumi coughed into his fist. He made his way to the center of the gazebo and motioned for Oikawa to take a seat.

“Today i have a special birthday present for the former, and eternal grand king of Aoba Johsai, and who will reign in whichever abode is of his choosing” He bowed and proceeded to strum his ukulele, in a rather off tone, but endearing way: "Like a river flows, surely to the sea, Darling so it goes some things are meant to be." Iwaizumi stopped playing but reached out for Oikawa’s hand and kept singing:

_"Take my hand, take my whole life too,_

_for I can’t help falling in love with you_ , Oikawa.”

“Iwa-chan!?”. Oikawa looked at him with fawn eyes. “Im serious. I fell for you far too long ago and thought of telling you, but i just couldn't bring myself to tell you,because i know it was just going to be unrequited. But i just want to tell you once, that someone has always been looking your way. I will always support you through whatever we go throug. Oikawa, I really love you”

Oikawa’s eyes began to mist, attempting to cover them up with shaking hands. Choking on his words, “Iwa-chan, i need to say something too. Remember when i got lost in the mountains, and you came to rescue me? Remember? I was so scared that I had been abandoned, but then you came to the rescue, my knight in shining armor. I’m pretty sure you were scared too, but you still fought your fears and came looking for me. Remember when I lost hope in high school? I knew that you would just find another setter, a better setter, one that didn’t give you crap and problems? But you didn’t. You dealt with me, heaven knows how but even when I was at my lowest point, you were still there.” Choking back the tears, the last few words were barely mumbles of emotion.

Iwaizumi was awestruck. He thought he was a hopeless romantic, that his love would be absorbed by a black hole and never returned. But before him stood a mirror.

A mirror of the very affection that he had given, “Iwa-chan, I love you, i really do” “Asskawa, I love you too” Embracing each other gingerly, they slow danced to the soft stereo music that Iwaizumi’s phone made.

 

_For I can’t help falling in love with you._

**Author's Note:**

> i tried my best  
> this is my first fic kays.  
> i would love constructive criticism please!!  
> ooh and thanks to [Andra](http://god-tear.tumblr.com) for proofreading (thankyy muchoo!!)  
> feel free to talk to me @ tobiotubbies.tumblr.com


End file.
